Shipwrecked
PsiCorps |side2 = United States |goal1 = Destroy the American naval base and Aircraft Carriers in the Bahamas from the inside Weaken the Allied presence in the Atlantic Ocean |goal2 = Protect the Aircraft Carriers |commanders1 = Yuri's Proselyte |commanders2 = Unknown American commander |forces1 = * 3 PsiCorps Troopers * Standard American arsenal * Standard Russian ground forces and Soviet navy (reinforcements) |forces2 = Standard American arsenal |casual1 = Medium |casual2 = Heavy |music = Solara (part of Epsilon soundtrack) |design1 = Speeder |design2 = Cesare }} Operation: Shipwrecked is the fourth Epsilon Act One campaign mission. Briefing Proselyte, we have been called forth again again for a special task by the Soviets. Our comrades have captured the Naval Yards in Florida, and thus crippled the undeparted parts of the Atlantic Fleet. Furthermore, the tasks of Yuri's forces in America were revealed when he begun the Psychic Beacon project, and its successful construction in New York City. Unfortunately, things are reversing, and the Americans are gaining their second wind; they've even recaptured the Naval Yards in Florida. High Command has requested our agents for the next task: the Caribbean Islands, taken a decade ago in the American Crusades, play host to the Caribbean Fleet, another large American fleet. They are preparing to move out and and link up with the devastated South American fleet. If they do so, this would directly hinder all Soviet access to the States by sea, and put the Psychic Beacons in danger. Yuri has requested you to move in with a few agents and put a stop to it. The Americans plan to set up an expansion base. Take control of it, and use it to produce an army to stop them. The Americans, for the moment, are still unaware of what mind control is, and will not understand why their forces are attacking them. Use this base to sink the fleet, and quickly; the Confederation lost nearly everything engaging the South American fleet, they won't be able to stop the Caribbean one if it gets to sea. Objective 1: Capture Allied Construction Yard and build a base. Objective 2: Destroy Allied Aircraft Carriers. Objective 3: Finish off Allied forces. Events Quick attack The US military in the Bahamas was preparing to expand on an expansion base in the southeast, where they deployed an additional MCV. PsiCorps believed that this extra base could be used very well by them, so they sent an Engineer behind the Construction Yard. While the Engineer captured the Construction Yard, the nearby garrison units was alarmed, and PsiCorps also sent three PsiCorps Troopers, creating confusion among them and clearing the garrison here, so that the Proselyte took over the base. The Aircraft Carriers sank After getting the position of the fleet, the Proselyte began to develop his base. He first captured the nearby tech buildings, such as Tech Turrets. Among them, he captured a Tech Oil Derrick on the island that was not easily found, and the Tech SAM Bunker used to shoot down enemy Rocketeers and Warhawks. The way the US military attacked was nothing more than paradropping infantry to the Proselyte's base, or sending Voyagers that carried vehicles to two coasts. In response to this situation, the Proselyte trained Attack Dogs to guard against infantry and the Guardian GIs to guard against vehicles. While defending, the Proselyte was constantly using Satellite Scan to explore the battlefield. He found a Tech Secret Lab in the northeast, and a lot of Tech Oil Derricks, and the nearby defenses were sparse. After Rocketeers wiped out the defense units there, he decisively sent the Stallion Transport carrying the Engineers to capture the buildings one by one. When he captured the Secret Lab, he unexpectedly got the Pacific Front unit Zephyr. His advisor thought it was quite interesting that the US military was studying the Pacific Front unit in this Secret Lab. Then the Proselyte discovered that there was a Tech Base Expansion Post not far from his base. As long as he captured it, it would be more convenient to attack the US base, so he decided to clear the area. When the Navy SEALs and Rocketeers were wiped out, the Proselyte landed the Stallion Transport there and let the Engineer capture the Tech Base Expansion Post and built additional Barracks and War Factory next to it. The extensive resources near the Expansion Post gave the Proselyte enough strength to form an offensive force, and he chose to build a large number of Zephyrs. Thanks to Zephyrs' long-range attack capabilities, they not only sank the nearby ships, but also destroyed the all Aircraft Carriers with the cooperation of various other units, thus eliminating a large part of the threat from the Allied Navy. The Soviet forces arrive to launch the final attack When the Aircraft Carriers were sunk, the Soviet navy could safely enter the area. The Proselyte got two Soviet naval forces at this time, so he directly let the two navies go to destroy the base in the west. At the same time, Soviet reinforcements appeared in the south, and tank troops were dispatched in the north. Dreadnoughts destroyed most of the enemy base buildings, and tank forces and Zephyrs also destroyed the vehicles there. It didn't take long for the US military here to be completely destroyed. Aftermath With the Caribbean Fleet sunk below the ocean through a crippling blow dealt by the Proselyte, the PsiCorps can be relieved as their plans will no longer be interfered. In fact, the Proselyte's sneak attack instilled fear upon the American commanders who became paranoid and holed themselves up in their bases, much to the Proselyte's pleasure. Despite this, however, the Americans managed to regain their momentum and struck a counterblow to the Soviet invasion. What's worse, the Soviets themselves begin to suspect Yuri for being responsible on the Stalin's Fist theft, locking his access to Soviet armament and forces him to acquire unused Soviet weapon designs for future use. Difficulty changes Easy * Starting credits: 30000 * 3 Gun Turrets and the gate at bottom left will be removed. Normal * Starting credits: 20000 * Allies will control the Tech Artillery Bunkers near Aircraft Carriers initially, while the Tech SAM Bunker at the leftmost of player's base will be removed. Mental * Starting credits: 15000 * Allies will control the Tech Artillery Bunkers near Aircraft Carriers initially, while the Tech SAM Bunker at the leftmost of player's base will be removed. * The Allies will attempt to recapture the Construction Yard after a while. zh:海难 Category:Campaign Category:Act One Category:Epsilon missions